1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storm water control systems. More particularly, the invention concerns a fluid flow control and debris intercepting apparatus for controlling the flow of fluid and the introduction of debris into the entrance of a water diversion system such as a curbside storm drain.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The control of excess runoff rain water has long been a problem faced by municipalities throughout the civilized world. Heavy rainfall can create large volumes of runoff that must be handled effectively in order to avoid flooding, that can result in road closures and substantial property damage. Accordingly, most municipalities have installed drain systems that include curbside drains that are provided at spaced apart locations along most thoroughfares. The curbside drains typically lead to main drain pipes that carry the water to adjacent rivers, directly to the ocean, or to remote catch basins.
While the prior art drain systems have, for the most part, proven effective in carrying runoff storm water away from the streets and populated areas, the control of man-made and natural debris entering the drain systems remains a major problem. For this reason, various attempts have been made in the past to prevent unwanted debris from entering into curb side drains. These prior art attempts have included placing plates over the drains that are specially configured to trap the debris and still provide limited space for the water to flow. This approach has generally proven unsatisfactory because, as a general rule, the drains cannot adequately accommodate the runoff during heavy rainfall events. Other attempts have been made to design curbside drain gates that remain closed during dry periods, but open during moderate to heavy rainfall events.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,746 issued to Bredbenner illustrates one prior art approach to providing a specially configured catch basin curb inlet opening cover that comprises a rectangular grating panel that is adapted to be supported in a stationary frame surrounding and opening of a storm drain inlet. U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,304 issued to Lill et al. illustrates another prior art approach to providing a specially configured catch basin curb inlet opening cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,894 issued to Flury discloses an automatically openable and closable gate system for use with street side curb openings that includes a gate which during dry and low flow water drainage situations is in a closed position and during periods of heavy rainfall will automatically open. U.S. Publication No. 2008/0226390 discloses a system that is somewhat similar to the Flurry system and includes an automatic fluid channel screen lock-unlock system for automatically locking and unlocking a screen that is disposed within a fluid channel wherein the screen is rotatable relative to the channel from a closed position to an open position.
The prior art fluid channel screen lock-unlock systems have frequently proven to be unsatisfactory because the screens tend to jam in the locked position causing unwanted flooding.